seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Trouble in Paradise Part 4
Fantasia and Rhea looked down at the pile of unconscious marines. "So.. What the fuck are we gonna do with them?" Fantasia asked, scratching her head with her staff. "I don't want these jackasses on the ship. You wanna dump them into the ocean?" "Fantasia! That's not nice." "Rhea. We're pirates. When're we ever nice?!" "We are nice pirates. How about we take them to their ship? That would be nice wouldn't it?" "Seems like a waste of potential." Fantasia looked into the battlefield. "Also a waste of energy. Not a single ship survived." "There's one!" Rhea pointed to a ship around Laboon. "We can drop them off there." - "Dammit!! For the billionth time! I am Yu!!" Yu yelled through his helmet. His eyes red with rage. "And for the trillionth time! You are not me!! You're you!!" Kent started pulling on his hair. "THATS WHAT I JUST FUCKING SAID!!!" Yu violently slashed at Kent with him dodging each attack. "No!! You said you were me! I am me. You are you! How hard is that to understand?! Now what the hell is your name?!" "YU!!!" "DAMMIT!!! WE'RE NOT GONNA GO THROUGH THIS AGAIN!!" "IM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!!" "NO! IM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR SHIT!!" Kent flipped backwards and revved his fists back. "Gia Gia no Roketto!!" Both his fists shot off his wrists and smashed into Yu, knocking him off his feet into the rails. Yu bounced back up and quickly charged towards Kent. "This'll be the most satisfying win in my career!!" He yelled as he continuously slashed his sword at Kent with no prevail. "STOP MOVING!!" "TELL ME YOUR NAME!!" "YU!!!" "YOU'RE NOT ME!!!" Kent jumped up high in the sky. "Gear Gauntlet: Metallic Rain!" Kent grabbed his wrist as it started to shoot out hundreds of bullets into Yu's armor. "Pitiful! Bullets don't harm me!!" "Not you that I'm aiming for!" "What?" As Yu asked, the floor around him crumbled and he fell to the lower deck. "Now I'm aiming for you!! GIA GIA NO ROKETTO BARRAGE!!!" Kent shot his fists off and pummeled Yu deeper into the ship. "That's what you get." Kent dropped to the deck and sat down. "Ayo!! Metal head!!" Fantasia called. "We got marines on our ship so we're leaving them here. That cool with you? Great! Rhea! He said yes! Dumb these bitches!!" "I didn't say anything." Kent muttered. Yu came crawling from the lower deck with his armor broken and barely holding together. "You bastard!!" "Who's he?" Fantasia asked Kent. Kent looked up to Fantasia. "I don't know he wouldn't tell me his name." "You! What's your name?!" Fantasia asked. Yu started to pull his hair. "AGGHHHJHH!!!! I AM YU!!!!!!" "No you're not. I'm me. You're you." "THATS WHAT IVE BEEN SAYING!!!!" "Oh! I get it. His name is You." Fantasia looked over to Yu. "You really should be using better words then, I am Yu. People get the wrong idea." Rhea dropped marine after marine about their battleship. "So what I miss?" "This jackass is Yu." Fantasia pointed to Yu. "FANTASIA!! I'm not a jackass! I thought we were friends!" "That's not what I meant." - Sinbad and Liana walked through the nearly empty streets of Paradise. "Where is everyone? It's like the only person that was here was Ali." Liana looked around anxiously. "You're right. This doesn't feel right." "Maybe it has something to do with this L character!" Sinbad concluded. "Leone." "Lion." "Close enough." Liana groaned. "Well well well... If it isn't the Juggernaut and Lightning Blade." A voice called from no where. Mako walked into sight. "Hello. I'm sorry but we can't take any visitors right now. And because of that I have to kick your ass." Sinbad stared at Mako. "Kid... You don't stand a chance." Circuits whirred to life under Sinbad's eyes. "Not a chance at all. You don't have enough power on hand nor in your reserves to even beat Liana. Let alone harm me." "I figured as much." Mako grinned. "Which is why I came with a little insurance." Mako snapped his fingers and gunmen came from the shadows, with all guns pointed towards the Sinbad and Liana duo. "If I start losing, they'll pump you full of holes." Sinbad grinned and laughed. "Liana we both know what comes next..." Liana nodded as they faced each other. "On three... One." "Two.." "THREE!!" Sinbad and Liana threw out rock. "Dammit! It's a tie! Again!" Sweat dropped Down Mako's head. "Are they really doing this?" "One!" "TWO!!" "THREE!!" Liana pulled out dual pistols, instantly shooting every gun wielder in the area. "I win." Mako shook his head. "How did I not see this coming?" His eyes flashed bright red and relaxed to a pure blood red. Sinbad's eyes flashed. "Huh? His weaknesses... They've disappeared.." He stated confused. "What're you?!" "I'm the user of the Zonbi Zonbi no Mi." "Ahh... A Zoan type." Sinbad's eyes kept flashing. "Doesn't make any sense. Says I can't kill you." "You can't kill what's already dead." Mako grinned and charged for Sinbad but he was stopped halfway by Liana. "Move out the way little girl." "I'm not going anywhere." She scowled, unsheathing her sword. "I'm your opponent." "Fine then. I'll move on up the ladder." Mako got in a horse fighting stance. Sinbad examined Mako and Liana. "Liana.. Be careful. I actually can't find a weakness on him." "It's alright." Liana responded. "You got his old information. Just use that. And when he turns back to normal he'll go down." Sinbad made a nervous smile. "That would be a great idea... If I would've thought about it... The problem is... I don't really remember what it said." Liana looked forward. "When we get home, you and I are gonna have a serious talk." - Gale stood victorious over a marine. "VICE ADMIRAL GALE IS THE WINNER!!!" The announcer blared. "The next battle is gonna be... The Purple Tiger!! ISSHO!!!" Gale walked past the blind man and stopped. "I can't believe it.. He's actually here.. The Wisteria Tiger... Issho." "His opponent will be...VICE ADMIRAL JONATHAN!!" Jonathan walked into the arena. His expression matching a wild animal. "Who will win?! Who will lose?! Let's find out!! Begin!!!" Instantly Jonathan reacted, drawing his sword and sending a slash Issho's way. "You'll need to do better then that." Issho smiled, revealing his sword and defecting the wave. In a swift movement the gravity shifted around Jonathan, flattening him to the pavement. "I win." Issho declared. "I'm not gonna give up." Jonathan declared, standing back up. "I knew you'd try to end this quickly. And I also planned for my attack to fail." Jonathan took steps forward and grabbed Issho by his clothes and tried to mash heads, but faltered. Jonathan fell to the ground knocking himself unconscious. "What you didn't plan for is the gravity changing on you again." Issho smiled and walked out the arena. - Hyperion looked down into the arena. "He's my next opponent... Issho." - Gale stared at Issho with awe. He's not even in my bracket and I'm terrified. What the hell just happened?! Jonathan plans for every little thing. Did he overestimate his abilities? No... It's that Issho was stronger then he had calculated. Incredible.. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Trouble In Paradise Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters